Tommy LeDron
Tommy LeDron's not your ordinary mercenary. He calls Nammerth his home and works out of the HQ there. He spends his time running around town with girls, drinking, playing in a rock band, sharpening his skills with weapons, and making his own makeshift weapons. Despite his lazy attitude, he's not all that bad of a guy, and has avoided trouble since he 'manned up' and tried to start clean. He keeps well-informed on the military and political issues around the world and prides himself on being a weapons enthusiast. Details aren't known, but seems like Tommy is without a proper home or family he cares for. He never uses his last name, as his family has a piss poor reputation in town, having been dragged through the mud numerous times, such as with his older brother who committed treason and was later executed. Background Early years AC 258 - AC 282 Tommy described his childhood personally as, "kicking up dirt, eating garbage, nothing to his name, and a drunk dad who made cash by stiffing people." Growing up in deep poverty in the outskirts of Nammerth taught Tommy valuable street smarts and survival skills. His dad Adis, who he grew up with, was belligerent, distant, selfish, couldn't keep a job, and often earned money in criminal ways. As a kid Tommy wanted to trust his older brother Ricky but his run-ins with the law led to his being disowned by their dad. As a teen Tommy became outspoken, questioned his dad, began working out, and running in 'wild packs' - doing and selling drugs, chasing girls, and committing petty theft to earn money. It was one fateful day, at age 15, Tommy stepped too far, defending Ricky who had recently been tried and executed by the Axis for treason, and faced his dad's ultimate wrath. A violent fight ensued that ended with his dad pulling and firing his shotgun, leaving a permanent scar in Tommy's chest. Tommy escaped home, running off into the dark streets, never to return. From here, Tommy's life became a constant ritual of committing crimes with groups of other cronies then running off into the wastelands and sleeping in bushes and abandoned buildings. Drinking and other substance abuse was normal. He started and joined various bands that made pocket change at wasteland bars. By the age of 24, the fun and excitement of this lifestyle had begun to run its course, and Tommy started looking for fulfillment elsewhere, in more 'legal, but not conventional' ways. Enter mercenary work AC 282 Upon cleaning up (for the most part) and despite being unfairly a victim to his last name, Tommy desired to join the Nammerth HQ, the best fighters guild in town, to become a mercenary. He was routinely ignored despite his living outside their building, performing favors for guildmaster Darestorm, and sleeping in their lobby. As a new group of recruits were returning from a botched first mission at an enemy base they successfully blew up, they found an empty HQ and Tommy chilling. As they waited to be officially named Mercenaries, he pestered them with questions about their mission and then introduced himself. Convincing them to persuade Guildmaster Darestorm to give him a chance, upon Darestorm's arrival and their Mercenary ceremony, it was decided Tommy would accompany the group on their first true mission. "Sweet.." Setting off the next morning, the group were on their way to the city of Victora, a rather exciting adventure. Combat & Equipment Combat Tommy plays a very pragmatic approach in his fighting and his choice of weapons. He prefers dual-wielding, typically various types of handguns. His area of play is in light-handed weaponry. This includes pistols, SMGs, throwing knives, small IEDs, etc. Strategizing and being creative is part of his game, such as in creating distractions or throwing together a quick booby trap. While not typically using or "believing in that magic shit", exceptions are made in regards to weapon enhancements, as many creatures within the wilds are either minimally affected by or totally immune to traditional methods of fighting (i.e. shotgun shells, throwing knives, etc.) and instead require an arcane approach. Some of his guns include: Uzi ("Checkmate"), MP5Ks, Vectors, revolvers, dart-shooters, acid guns, and grenade launchers. Stuff Because he "knows a lot of guys", Tommy has access to a wide variety of 'stuff'. This includes motorbikes, machinery, safety equipment (which he'd sell sooner than use), and free cigarettes. Category:Lookout X Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon! Category:Characters Category:Humans